The Underworld's King
by TheFearWithinUs
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki along with Kaguya is stuck in the DxD dimension with no hope of leaving. Along the way they'll encounter Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and more. Also what's this about Naruto gaining the attention of the Underworld's Leviathan Grayfia Lucifuge and training to become the Underworld's king. One-sided harem(explained in author's notes), Semi-smart, and OP Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival and Discovery

**I Do NOT own Highschool DxD or Naruto**

 **Chapter 1:Arrival and Discovery**

* * *

"So you're yelling me that during out battle we managed to get trapped in another dimension?" Naruto asked the white-haired goddess known as Kaguya Otsutsuki otherwise known as the first being to inherit chakra frantically.

"For the hundredth time yes!" She fired back folding her arms.

"Can't you like bring us back?" Naruto asked hoping to go back to Konoha to see his friends once more.

The proclaimed rabbit goddess looked at Naruto tiredly with a sigh and faced palmed herself.

"Didn't you think I tried going back?" she said rhetorically, "Plus this place doesn't seem half-bad right the people who inhabit this world from what I sense inhabit no chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened upon the revelation with his mouth agape. He indeed noticed that as well when they both entered this dimension of sorts as he used his senses to scout around the area.

"N-no chakra! How could this people even live a happy life? I refuse to live in world like this Kaguya lets hurry up and go back hom-OW!" he said before getting smacked in the head by a certain ivory-haired woman.

"I think this world is much better in comparison to ours as it seems to be in peace for now. Although the quality of the air is well not bad, but could be better." She said to Naruto taking a deep breath..

A sad sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he to sat down and gazed the huge puffy clouds that were slightly blocking the bright sunlight.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked Kaguya beside him who was in the same boat as Naruto looking at the clouds.

"Just because we accepted a temporary cease-fire when we entered this dimension it does not mean we will travel together nor be allies." she said with a monotone voice.

A tick can be seen on Naruto's forehead as he leaned closer do Kaguya looking at her eyes and said, "We have to work together for now. Our chances of going home is greater if we work together."

" **And who says I want to go home? After all this place is everything I could ever dream of a world without chakra. All I have to do is to kill you in order to rule this world seeing how there is no one able to defeat me**." she said making her voice demonic although it was all for good fun she just wants to see how the blonde would react.

"P-p-please don't were friends r-right?" He stuttered. He knew that if he had Sasuke and the Shinobi Alliance with him he might have a chance taking Kaguya on. Key word _might_.

" I'm just kidding Naruto-kun~ Of course were friends." Kaguya said too sweetly for Naruto's taste and creeping him out seeing her mood change a quick 180 degrees.

"Y-yeah f-friends." He muttered to himself quietly unfortunately Kaguya heard him and smirked.

"Oh? Unless Naruto-kun want to be more than friends?" Kaguya said as she leaned against Naruto's shoulder affectionately.

Naruto's face transformed to the shade of his mother's hair instantaneously, and started making incoherent words and sentences. Gaining a devilish smirk from Kaguya glad that she was getting the reaction she was hoping to get.

"Enough playing around we need to do research on this planet and it's inhabitants. From what I'm sensing everyone here is harmless." Kaguya said seriously as Naruto and she walked to the town where they sensed a town was located.

As they the arrive within the town they were marveling the beautiful buildings one of which caught Naruto's attention.

"RAMEN RESTAURANT!" He screamed as he ran towards the place getting weird looks from the town's inhabitants.

Kaguya giggled melodiously as she followed. However, she retracted her horns and deactivated her third eye and rinnegan showing her lavender colored eyes knowing that the people will give her weird looks knowing how the people in the Elemental Nations reacted to her appearance in the past.

* * *

 **The Underworld**

Two powerful devils can be found at a bar telling stories about recent occasions and reminiscing about their youth.

"Did you notice it Sirzechs?" A green-haired man asked to his fellow comrade as he looked out the bar's windows with a worried feeling teeming in his gut as he felt a spike of energy in the small Japanese town of Hakone.

The red-hair man identified as Sirzechs Gremory; otherwise known as Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four great rulers of the underworld who has been given the title of Lucifer due to his legendary exploits, and previous heir to the Gremory house before giving it to his sister upon his promotion as Lucifer, massaged his temples as he glanced toward his collegue with a knowing look.

"Of course I believe we should head there now before the other factions can encounter the two strange energy signatures. Ajuka I suggest you bring your peerage as backup watching our backs from a distance."

"Alright I'll get my peerage ready just in case this turns nasty. Bring yours as well especially your queen," Ajuka said also known as Ajuka Beelzebub another ruler of the underworld know for his intellect and his innovative inventing abilities, "also I'm going to the outskirts of Hakone to set up a teleportation beacon/circle since I sense those two heading to the small town."

"I'll meet you on the outskirts of Hakone. I'll tell Sera-chan to get my peerage ready along the way." Sirzechs said nodding at the first part as he started to get ready to teleport to his queen to relay the message.

"I'll also tell Grayfia about this although I'm sure she's notice this as well." Ajuka said to his friend as he teleported away to send another the underworld's rulers, Grayfia Lucifuge infamously known throughout the three factions as Grayfia Leviathan or The Strongest Devil.

* * *

 **Different location In The Underworld**

"Leviathan-sama what's wrong?" One of her maids asked their Mistress seeing her calculating gaze as she stood up from her elegant throne.

" I sense something... powerful. Really powerful in Hakone." The gray-haired beauty said as she shocked her servants knowing that she will not call something really powerful. She then walked towards the teleportation circle only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of her peer Ajuka.

Seeing the look in her face Ajuka knew he didn't need to explain seeing her expressionless and calculating expression.

"Sirzechs and I will meet you at the outskirts of Hakone I'll set up the beacon once I arrive. Hopefully whoever those beings are better be peaceful."

"Yes indeed to think that their energy would reach this part of the world. I'll get my equipment ready and prepare till your beacon is set up." Grayfia replied walking towards her armory to grab her needs.

"It still baffles me knowing that you don't have a peerage yet you are renowned as the strongest devil in the Underworld," Ajuka chuckled to himself as he continued, "Perhaps it's your Demon Resurrection ability?" he said to particularly no one as he left with a bright light.

* * *

 **So How'd you guys like the first chapter? I admit It's short, but I'll write longer chapters maybe 3-4k words depending on the feed back(Take note that I'm not writing this story for followers or favorites its just that if little to no one takes interest I'll simply give the story to someone). Also like the twist I put in the story with Serafall and Grayfia switching places? With Grayfia being one of the Four Great Satans. Also do note that Grayfia will not have the same personality as canon Serafall and still be the same Grayfia as the canon, and Serafall will not be like canon Grayfia in my story although she will be a little more serious.**

 **Also do know that Grayfia does not have a peerage, but she does have the exclusive power called the Demon Resurrection although it can resurrect deceased demons, fallen angels, and can use them to fight for her as long as she marked their dead bodies or souls(like when Minato placed a seal on Bee's tentacle that one episode.). Think of Edo Tensei in Naruto that's basically it without the need for a sacrifice.**

 **Now to the interesting part the pairings**

 **NarutoxGrayfia of course there's a reason why I didn't make her Sirzechs's wife also Millicas will be Sirzechs and Serafall's son to erase confusion.**

 **and**

 **NarutoxKaguya cause I've always liked the pairing and find it interesting too bad little to no one writes about those two being a couple.**

 **Maybe make this a triple crossover adding some Fairy tail women in Naruto's one-sided harem.**

 **What's a one-sided harem you ask? Well my friend it's when Naruto makes love to the women his with by _himself._ I mean in my opinion i don't get it when i read most Naruto/harem stories its like I love him and you love him so we can make love to each other as well. Now don't get me wrong I love love and respect their work but writing a normal harem like that is not my cup of tea.**

 **Also for my other stories I'm sorry for not updating I'm in serious writers block for both of them sadly I lost my inspiration. Just know that I'm trying even tough it's not much.**

 **A note for all the reviewers please I accept constructive criticism and respect them however please don't bash me for putting my own twists in my story after all I'm just 'Unleashing my Imagination' and know that English is not my first language though I'm fluent at it I do have a hard time trying to find my words when I talk to and write to my friends irl.**

 **I picked the town of Hakone randomly so I hoped i picked a good small town.**

 **LAST NOTE(SORRY): I still don't know if i should follow the canon or not, but yea we'll see.**

 **Til then see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Devils

**I do NOT own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **Word Count:1859 words**

 **Also READ the Authors note in the END It's important.**

 **Chapter 2:Meeting the Devils**

* * *

"Damn how much more can he eat?"

"He better have the money to pay for this."

"Is he even human?"

"How is he still in shape?"

"What's the world record for eating ramen in one sitting?"

Those were the voices of the spectators watching Uzumaki Naruto devouring miso ramen like it was nothing.

As Naruto seemed like to take a break eating bald man approached the two with the check. From the looks of it Kaguya identified the man as the restaurant's owner.

"Excuse me sir I do not want to insult you in anyway shape or form, but do you have enough money to pay for the food you've just eaten?" He asked politely towards Naruto as he showed the bill which showed the total price of the meal.

 **43 bowls of Miso Ramen... 34400 Yen**

 **Oolong Tea... 700 yen**

 **Total... 35100**

Naruto had a worried look in his face he didn't know how to pay the man after all he left his frog wallet in a secure location in Konoha once the war began plus he had no idea what kind of currency they have in this world. Naruto then began to look at Kaguya expectantly hoping for a miracle.

Kaguya glanced at Naruto with a look that said, 'You owe me.'

Kaguya sweetly smiled towards the man and reached towards her hidden pocket in her kimono and grabbed a gold bar and hand it to the man.

The man's eyes widened as he grabbed the bar he identified the gold bar to see if It is legitimate or not. Needless to say he was baffled when he found out it is the real deal. The gold bar Kaguya gave him weighs approximately 400 Oz. and is worth about 443,600 dollars as of that day which when converted you yen It is 53,974,586.

"Ms. You do know this costs more than the whole city block?!" He asked Kaguya with a sweatdrop hoping that she was serious for giving a gold bar as payment.

Kaguya smirked patting herself for figuring out that gold is a rare luxury in this world. How did she find out? It was not that hard she noticed people wearing golden rings, bracelets, necklaces, and some golden bracelet that told the time on the way to the restaurant.

"Yes I do know. Please accept this as payment for my blonde friend over here." She said making a pointing gesture towards Naruto.

Bystanders watched the scene in awe no one just gives a gold bar away for payment for ramen like ever. Normally people would be skeptical if they would just give you a gold bar as payment; however, taking a closer look at the woman her appearance literally screamed high-class with her high-collared hime-kimono that complements her appearance elegantly. The men described her as a goddess in their minds. If only they knew.

"T-thank you tell your friend he c-can have as much ramen as he desires today." The owner said with shock laced in his voice knowing that he became 54,000,000 yen richer.

"Yosh! All you can eat ramen keep 'em coming old ma-OW!" Naruto said before getting pummeled to the head by Kaguya.

"You've already eaten too much now come on let us learn more of this place." Kaguya said as she stood up from her seat, and walked towards the exit leaving confused and baffled bystanders.

Naruto sighed knowing she was right and followed suit. As Kaguya and he exited out of the restaurant he asked her a question.

"How'd you get that gold bar in the first place?"

Kaguya grinned and said, "As i reached towards my pocket I used my **Creation of All Things** power and created a gold bar similar to the ones my clan kept during the old times."

"Sugoi! C-could you c-create Miso ramen for me?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes dreaming of the different kinds of ramen Kaguya can make for him.

"Do I look like a chef to you? No! Now come on is sense some thing foul not evil, but foul nearby." She said as she looked around.

"Yea I've noticed that as well let's go investigate." Naruto said seriously slightly confusing Kaguya seeing his attitude change from his usual childishness to seriousness.

"I suggest concealing our chakra we've been carelessly emitting out massive waves of our chakra upon our arrival." Kaguya said minimizing her chakra output as Naruto nodded upon her suggestion.

The two then walked casually towards the energy signatures which they sensed to be towards the outskirts of the town.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Hakone**

At the outskirts of Hakone near the woods Ajuka Beelzebub, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Sitri, and Grayfia Leviathan were conversing with each other wondering what happened to their energies noticing it has suddenly disappeared.

"Tsk. They must have sensed us and are heading towards us or they've teleported away." Said a frustrated Ajuka who was caressing his chin.

"They are coming to us." Grayfia said with a hint of confidence as she got the attention of her comrades.

"What makes you say that Gray-tan?" Serafall asked with an eyebrow arched upwards.

Grayfia took a deep breath and said, "Well first of all there is nothing important in this particular town all artifacts have been taken from what I've heard meaning they either went to this town to eat, sleep, or to simply pass through. Secondly our energy signature along with Sirzechs and Ajuka's peerage nearby add up no matter how hard we hide it making us easily recognized if one of them is a sensor."

Serafall smiled and playfully elbowed Grayfia catching her off guard making her stumble and said, "Your over thinking this too much Gray-tan~. And did I just catch you off guard? You better sharpen up your skills or there'll be a new Leviathan soon."

Grayfia glared at Serafall as she looked at her with a devilish smirk knowing she got into her nerves.

Noticing the tension between the two rivals Ajuka pushed Sirzechs between the two. Sirzechs glared at his friend whom had a look that said 'You deal with this.'

Sirzechs sighed told his wife, "Sera-chan now is not the time to play around this is serious."

"Aww~ No fun!" Serafall childishly yelled towards her husband.

"Ahem," Ajuka coughed as he garnered the attention the three then continued, "If what Grayfia said is right I suggest we sent our peerage back and send them on standby in the Underworld after all we do not want to send the beings who are in this town the wrong message perceiving us as aggressors."

"I agree Sera-chan send the message to the guys." Sirzechs commanded Serafall as she nodded and went to Sirzechs and Ajuka's peerage's hiding spot.

"Am I the only one that's surprised that the angels and fallen angels aren't here to investigate the sudden energy surge?" The scarlet-haired Lucifer said to his colleagues.

"Hmm... I am as well although this area used to be owned by devils before and now that were here they may think that were here for an event of sorts." Ajuka said gaining nods from Grayfia and Sirzechs.

When Serafall came back the four decided to go into the town and start searching for the two beings only to be stopped by a loud voice talking.

The four quickly hid in a nearby bush as the voice became more comprehensible.

* * *

 **Naruto and Kaguya**

"BURRP!" Naruto belched loudly only to be scolded by Kaguya for being crude.

"Sorry mom." Naruto said cheekily to Kaguya getting Kaguya flustered.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled to Naruto whilst waving her arms in the air frantically earning a chuckle from Naruto.

As they got closer to the energies they pinpointed it to a gigantic-luscious bush.

"Aww! What the hell! After that long walk it led us to an energy producing bush. I could have been eating ramen the entire time than to discover a bush with energy!" Naruto yelled earning a sweatdrop from the four devils concealed by the bush.

"Don't be too rash look." Kaguya said as she pointed towards footprints laced in the dirt and mud that leads towards the bush.

Naruto then activated his sage mode and quickly identified the four devils' sura saying, "I know you're in there I can sense you now more precisely."

* * *

 **The Four Devils**

"I know you're in there I can sense you now more precisely." they heard the voice.

Ajuka being the logical one of the bunch decided to make his presence noticed and said, "Alright just let us come out and we will talk."

As they exited the men noticed a woman with exquisite facial features, her long ivory colored hair that almost reached the ground, and her elegant kimono she was beautiful indeed making Ajuka blush and Sirzechs blush lightly wishing his wife did not notice. While the women noticed a blonde haired young man with piercing azure colored eyes, cute whisker marks on both sides of his cheek, and his overly 'oranged' out jumpsuit while Serafall looked at Naruto with a calculating look and thinking about ways to punish her husband seeing him blush at another woman Grayfia on the other hand looked at the blonde with wide eyes and felt her cheeks redden seeing what she envisioned as her 'dream man,' she shook her head as she studied the two.

"Yo!" the blonde exclaimed towards the four breaking them out of their quiet stupor.

Ajuka stepped ahead of his colleagues and introduced he and his friends.

"Greetings! I'm Ajuka Beelzebub one of the Four Great Satans of the underworld and with me is Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Leviathan and Sirzech's wife Serafall Sitri. Sirzechs and Grayfia are also one of the Great Satans, and you two are?"

The two looked at each other with a smirk Naruto introduced himself first enthusiastically like how his deceased master used to introduce himself.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto otherwise known as the Toad-Sage of Mount Myoboku and the Orange Hokage!"

The four became curious knowing that he is a sage and the Hokage what ever that is. Ajuka and Grayfia gained a sweatdrop thinking, _"Not another Serafall!"_

Naruto seeing he was getting little to no reaction face planted to the ground thinking, _"Ero-sennin I know now how you feel."_

Kaguya stepped towards the devils, and introduced herself as well.

"I'm Otsutsuki Kaguya known as the Rabbit goddess and the Progenitor of Chakra." As she finished she activated her two horn protrusions and activated her Rinne-sharingan third eye which unnerved Sirzechs and Serafall, Grayfia looked at her with a calculating look, and Ajuka looked at her horns and eyes with a curious look.

Sirzechs decided to break the silence and said, "Now let's get down to business why are you two here?"

Naruto looked at him with a serious expression and explained, "It all started with the First Great Shinobi War..."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry if I'm not able to fulfill my 2-3K mark sorry.**

 **Also thanks for the feed back 100+ follows and favs you guys/gals are the best.**

 **Please forgive me for my awful grammar if you see mistakes and PM me if you need clarification.**

 **Now this is IMPORTANT I won't be able to update next week because I'm going back to visit my country for Christmas, and If you wanna know what country it's the Philippines.**

 **Also do you guys want me to skip the explanation of the war for next chapter?**

 **What new abilities should Naruto or anyone in general have?**

 **Also if you're wondering about where's Kurama you'll know soon.**

 **Next Chapter may be Naruto, Kaguya, and Grayfia's profiles.**

 **Pairings**

 **NarutoxGrayfia**

 **NarutoxKaguya**

 **Narutox?(PM me for requests)**

 **Til then have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kaguya vs Grayfia

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **Chapter 2: Kaguya vs Grayfia**

 **Word Count:2351**

* * *

"It all started with the Fourth Great Shinobi War when-"

That was all Naruto could say to the super devils until he got cut off by a familiar voice in his head.

 **"Gaki! You just don't tell your whole life story to random people especially devils." Kurama reprimanded the blond.**

 _ **"But aren't you a demon as well?" replied the blonde to his fox friend.**_

 **"Idiot there's a difference between a demons and devils the first one is the spelling and the second one is that I'm a huge ass fox and their puny humanoid bats." Kurama stated proudly puffing his orange chest earning a sweat drop from Naruto seeing how his two reasons about demons and devils being different made absolutely no sense.**

 ** _"Okay but you don't expect me to just lie to them right? It's not in my nature." Naruto said to the fox._**

 ** _"I'll deal with the talking,"_** **Said a voice which startled the two comrades which they quickly identified as Kaguya seeing her breathtaking beauty floating above them in Naruto's mindscape.**

 _ **"Though would you lighten up this place a little this sewer themed mindscape gives me the creeps. Which says a whole lot."**_ **Kaguya said as she snapped her fingers like a certain blonde Hokage did before, and changed the place into what seemed to be a huge luscious forest that inhabits a gigantic fox den that could shelter a certain bijju with nine tails.**

 _ **"Also Kurama where were you the whole time?" Naruto asked**_

 **"Sleeping now get back to reality I have a den to test out." Kurama said as he walked toward his new home.**

"Oi! Are you okay you've stopped your story?" Sirzechs said while waving his hands in front of Naruto's face.

Kaguya slowly approached the four devils and said with a demonic voice, **"We do not need to tell you our story for it is personal."**

"Please tell us so that we could decide whether or not you two are threats to the devils." Sirzechs said kneeling down with praying hands before getting kicked in the stomach by his wife, Serafall whom told him afterwards to act more mature.

Kaguya then said with a miniscule smirk, **"Naru-kun and I are threats only when provoked plus why would we tell you our stories I imagine Angels are more trustworthy than devils ne?"**

"We are trustworthy devils's honor plea-" That was all Sirzechs said before getting elbowed to the rib by Ajuka whom whispered to him, "Would you just shut up! You are digging us into a bigger hole. Let Grayfia handle this last time I check she was in charge of foreign affairs not you."

Grayfia then looked at Kaguya with an obvious smirk plastered into her face saying, "I believe Naru-kun~ was the one telling the story of his origin not you."

At this point Naruto and the devils besides Grayfia went to a safe distance away from the white-haired and gray-haired beauty watching form the 'sidelines' as Sirzechs and Serafall would call it. The devils were also surprised by Grayfia calling someone with an affectionate suffix and a nickname something Grayfia has never done before.

Kaguya's third eye twitched while her hands started to ball up into fists after hearing Grayfia say Naruto's nickname for she has developed a little crush on the blond the little time they had together , **"Like I told you this is personal for us and we won't tell it to strangers especially devils easily."** Kaguya said with a demonic voice once more but this time added some killing intent which did not intimidate Grayfia by no means whom still had an stonic expression.

"How about we make a deal?" Grayfia said to the white-haired goddess.

"Enlighten me I don't even think you have anything to offer." Kaguya replied almost immediately getting back to her normal voice.

"You and I will have a match right here right now if I win you tell me what your intentions are and your story, and if you win I will do what request you give although it has to be logical and not possibly catastrophic."

Kaguya now had a bloodthirsty smile in her face as she said, "Deal I've been thinking of ways to beat you you gray-haired bitch." Grayfia was now gritting her teeth however smiled once she came up with a counter.

"Good! Now let me set up a barrier so that we won't cause too much damage after all you probably won't even get a scratch on me you do need three eyes to see instead of two... pathetic for a person to claim that they are a goddess." Countered Grayfia as she set up a huge invisible dome-shaped barrier.

* * *

 **From the sidelines**

"Shit this is getting intense! Normally I would stop this, but this is way too entertaining." Sirzechs said summoning popcorn for Serafall and he.

"For once I am going to agree with you It has been a while since I saw Grayfia fight someone strong." Ajuka said while grabbing a handful of popcorn form Sirzechs's bag.

"So you've finally agree with my greatness Ajuka-kun?!" Sirzechs yelled to his friend as he had the biggest grin in his face.

"No. You are still a childish Satan who has yet to mature." Ajuka said as a matter of fact making Sirzechs groan while his wife giggled beside him.

Serafall deciding to change topics asked Naruto, "Who do you think will win Naruto-san?"

Naruto had a calculating gaze looking over the two women while he was slowly caressing his chin, "Hmm... I would say Kaguya-chan though I barely know anything about Grayfia-chan's skill level so I would just wait and see."

Serafall had a teasing look in her face as she teased Naruto, "Oh? So Grayfia- _chan_ now my my so soon."

Naruto now with light pink dusted into his cheeks replied, "Well to be fair she called me Naru-kun first so I'll just return the favor by calling her Grayfia-chan."

"Shhhhhh... The battle is starting Naruto-san and Sera-chan" Sirzechs said while stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

Kaguya and Grayfia were now staring at each other with cold gazes as they got ready with their respective fighting stances.

Kaguya decided to attack first charging towards Grayfia with speeds only Naruto could catch up.

 _"Fast." Grayfia and the devils thought._

She was ready to hit Grayfia with her fists thinking it would be enough to knock out the Leviathan as she reached closer and closer she was stopped by Grayfia whom has a firm grip at her fist surprising Kaguya in the process.

"And here I thought Naruto-kun is the only one able to counter me when I go fast. You intrigue me Grayfia Leviathan." Kaguya said as she respected Grayfia's skills somewhat, but that doesn't mean she liked her in fact the moment Kaguya met Grayfia she was wary of her knowing she has an arsenal of skills waiting to be used.

"The same could be said for you... bitch." Grayfia said while Naruto and the others sweat drop.

"She needs to polish up her taunt game cause right now its weak as hell." Naruto said as the three devils nodded in agreement.

Kaguya ignored Grayfia's comment and started weaving signs at high speed internally yelling _**"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!"**_ The fire was very intense, and had a very wide spread making dodging basically impossible.

Grayfia's eyes widened seeing the sea of flames heading her way she knew she couldn't escape she remained calm before an idea popped in her mind causing the woman to smirk.

Naruto was surprised to see Kaguya use a technique of that caliber this early on with the potential to kill Grayfia he and the others were getting ready to go in and help Grayfia, but was stopped seeing her smirk knowing she had a plan as the flame engulfed her entire body.

Kaguya continued to spew out the flames for ten seconds until she _knew_ the Gray-haired woman was ashes as the smoke cleared out little by little the saw a silhouette of Grayfia standing tall holding something in her right hand which resembles that of a shield... A large one at that.

"You have to try harder than that... uh freak?" Grayfia said as she blushed hearing the others laugh at her pathetic attempt of taunting.

Kaguya stood there with a dumbfounded expression before genuinely smiling, "Oh I see well it does look like I have to try harder."

Kaguya closed her left eye as a tear of blood became visible as she opened her eye she muttered, **_"Amaterasu! (Heavenly Illumination)"_** As she looked directly where Grayfia is at.

* * *

 **In the sidelines**

"Well Grayfia is done for." Naruto said confusing the devils nearby him.

"Why is that and that is this 'Amaterasu' technique Kaguya-san did?" Ajuka questioned the blond.

"Amaterasu is an eye technique that produces jet-black flames hotter than any sun, and can be targeted to someone by looking directly at them. The flames are said to burn for seven days and seven nights and will continue to burn until the inflicted is reduced to ashes also nothing can put out the flames only until the person is completely charred or the caster deactivates the fire." Naruto explained to the devils causing them to drop their jaws at a fatal move.

"Of course there has to be some drawbacks right?" Sirzechs asked Naruto whilst tilting his head.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Of course there is it if it is used to much the caster can turn blind due the strain it does to ones eye," this caused the others to sigh in relief until Naruto dropped another bomb at them, "But this doesn't apply to Kaguya she can use this technique as much as she wants."

"Troublesome." Muttered Ajuka as Sirzechs and Serafall nodded while Naruto chuckled as he reminded him of his lazy and genius friend Shikamaru.

"Although what's that shield she's using never see that before?" Naruto asked the devils.

"To be frank I don't even know this is my first time seeing it as well." Ajuka said.

"Maybe she just got it." Sirzechs hypothesized.

"I guess we'll just have to ask her about it later" Naruto said as they continued to watch the fight.

* * *

 **Back to the Battle**

As the flames came closer and closer Grayfia used her shield which to Kaguya and Naruto's surprise negated the flames and reflected some back though the shield did get a bit damaged. A CS:GO player would identify the shield as going from 'Factory New' to 'Field Tested.'

"H-how?!" Kaguya said as she stood dismayed wondering how the flames didn't incinerate her.

"It's that damned shield how is it doing that?!" Kaguya demanded the Leviathan.

Grayfia had a huge grin and said, "I think it's my turn explaining this shield is called the **Svallin** which is one of many legendary shields it is said that stands before the sun and protects the Earth from burning thus, negating your flames although I am surprised it got damaged somewhat."

"Amazing you keep on surprising me Grayfia, however its time I take this seriously." Kaguya said as she closed her right eye.

* * *

 **Sidelines**

"Amazing to think she had such a shield I wonder where she got it?" Sirzechs questioned out loud.

"Forget that Kaguya-san is just getting serious?!" Serafall squeaked childishly.

"Yup I think it's safe to say this match was decided before it even began." Naruto stated.

"Don't count Grayfia out yet she is called the _Strongest Devil_ for a reason." Ajuka said to Naruto.

"Good point."Naruto replied back.

* * *

 **Battle**

As Kaguya opened her right eye she whispered, **"Tsukuyomi! (Moon Reader)"**

The genjutsu worked flawlessly as Grayfia was caught in the illusion.

Naruto knew Grayfia had no chance seeing how she didn't know that she should avoid looking at Kaguya's eyes.

 **Genjutsu World**

"Where... Where am I," questioned Grayfia. "What the hell?" Grayfia said as she was crucified in a cross like object. She would have tried to escape, but was stopped when she saw Kaguya appear in front of her.

"Right now you are in my world where I control everything." Kaguya emphasized as she summoned a hundred crosses with Grayfia on each and everyone.

"Now lets have _fun_ shall we?" Kaguya said evilly as each of her clone summoned a sword and stabbed Grayfia in the stomach.

This went on for what seemed to be an hour in Grayfia's mind until Kaguya knowing she was keeping track of time said, "One hour and fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds left Grayfia-chan!"

At hearing that Grayfia took the pain quietly never once showing an ounce of pain something Kaguya was ticked off about though she was surprised that she is able to withstand such pain.

 **Real world one second later**

As Kaguya blinked and massaged her eye you can hear Grayfia as she fell into the ground along with her shield as her body was sweating crazily.

"Looks like I wi-" That was all the ivory-haired goddess said until she collapsed to the ground.

Naruto came to the rescue and picked up Kaguya and a clone pick up Grayfia bridal-style.

"We need to get them to a hospital quick!" Naruto said frantically feeling Kaguya's chakra draining uncontrollably which confused the blonde.

"Quickly grab onto me we shall go to the Phenex family and request for their tears!" Ajuka said as the clone grabbed onto him while the real Naruto grabbed Sirzechs ad they teleported away.

* * *

"Interesting looks like she will be a great addition for my group." A voice said as it watched the whole event.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki you are interesting indeed." The voice said as it left the woods.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing a battle scene so forgive me if it sucked and PM me for suggestions for future fights.**

 **Question: Why is Kaguya so weak?**

 **Answer: It will be explained in future chapters so hold on.**

 **Question: Why didn't Kaguya used some of her overpowered moves?**

 **Answer: For one the battle would've ended right then and there and she wanted to play around with Grayfia.**

 **Question: Why did Kaguya pass out?**

 **Answer: Secret**

 **Question: Who's the mysterious voice?**

 **Answer: I'm pretty sure you guys know by know it's Spongebob duh?!**

 **Question:Who's Stronger Kaguya or Grayfia?**

 **Answer: Neither both are about the same skill level the reason why Grayfia seemed weak is that she barely knew what Kaguya is capable of especially with her EMS.**

 **Question: Will Kaguya and Grayfia eventually become friends?**

 **Answer: Yes but it won't happen for a long time.**

 **Okay I've gotten reviews on how Kaguya is 'nerfed' she is not. She and Naruto just came back from the 4th great war of course she's exhausted plus there's a reason she collapsed she overused her chakra reserves which is impossible so next chapter we're going to find out why. Plus the whole story would be boring if Kaguya just OHKO everyone.**

 **PM Me if you have some questions regarding the story of If you wanna help out.**

 **Pairings: PM for requests**

 **NarutoxKaguya(Confirmed)**

 **NarutoxGrayfia(Confirmed)**

 **NarutoxUltear(?)/Fairytail**

 **NarutoxErza(?)/Fairytail**

 **NarutoxMirajane(?)/Fairytail**

 **NarutoxOC(?)**

 **NarutoxORC Members(?)**

 **Once again I know my grammar isn't the best if you are going to review about how bad it is please just ignore it or PM me instead and tell me what I did wrong.**

 **Til then have a great day also surprise! I had nothing to do so I wrote all day for you. Also no flames please.**

 **Next chapter will come out hmm... i guess whenever could be tommorow could be for years(JK Hopefully not) but yeah gunna take a break after all this is supposed to come out 2 weeks from now.**


	4. Chapter 4: New House? And Sera's Twin?

**Chapter 4: New House? and Sera's Twin!**

 **Warning : I will use a timeskip during an explanation in the chapter the timeskip involves something basic Naruto fans would know.**

 **Word Count: 3,618**

 **Also Read the Authors note below! Includes Harem List and Potential members**

* * *

 **Underworld**

"Ugh! So you're telling me that she's stuck in a coma for an unknown amount of time?!" Naruto yelled to the green haired Maou as they talked about Kaguya's condition.

"Sadly yes, though it puzzles me according to my reports everything about her is fine its like she's been put into a deep slumber of sorts." Ajuka said to the blond.

"What about Grayfia over there?" Naruto asked making a pointing gesture towards a hospital bed where Grayfia is currently lying with IVs and wires in parts of her body.

"She'll be fine externally she just got minor burns and cuts from Kaguya's attacks. Though mentally It's a different story." Ajuka said in a serious tone slightly worrying everyone in the room.

"Why? What's wrong with her Ajuka-tan?" Serafall asked with a semi-serious tone while tilting her head out of curiosity.

"Well that **'Tsukuyomi'** attack that Kaguya did strained her mind. That could possibly make her suffer from post traumatic stress disorder when she wakes up. Do you mind telling me what the Tsukuyomi does to the inflicted by the way Naruto-san?" Ajuka said looking at Naruto as he said the last sentence.

Naruto sat down on a nearby chair sighed and said, "Tsukuyomi is a Genjutsu technique where when her Mangyeko Sharingan or Rinne Sharingan comes to contact with the opponent's eyes the adversary gets trapped in an illusion completely and goes to a world under the caster's control it can alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target whether by inflicting pain by stabbing them within the illusion or making them remember horrible memories. This often makes the inflicted incapacitated for a substantial amount of time."

The three super devils in the room widened their eyes at hearing about such a destructive technique. An eye spell that could incapacitate an opponent by just looking at him or her that's unheard of well besides the powers of Medusa.

Naruto broke them out of their shocked trance as he exclaimed, "Where the hell are we anyways?!"

Sirzechs chuckled seeing how a minute ago the blond was like a scientist explaining their discoveries to the scientific community then suddenly becoming a goofball. Naruto reminded him of himself at times.

"We are in the Underworld Naruto-san inside a hospital room exclusively for Maous or any high ranking individual." Sirzechs explained to the blond getting a nod of understanding.

They then heard muttering from Grayfia's bed hearing muffled sounds such as: 'Stop' 'Is that all you got rabbit ears?'

Naruto looked towards the worried devils and said, "I'm really sorry for what Kaguya did to your friend I really did not expect her to take things too far."

Serafall then said to the blond, "Don't worry about it Naruto-san both of them knew the risks as they started the fight also can you explain to us about this Mango Sharing gun you speak of?" Ajuka nodded upon hearing Serafall's statement as he magically summoned a notebook and pen to his hands.

Naruto chuckled at Serafall's attempt to day 'Mangyeko Sharingan' and said with a smile, "Of course but first of all please don't put suffixes in my name it makes me feel ancient like rabbit ears over there," as he glanced towards Kaguya, "Let's see first of all the Mangyeko sharingan is an upgraded version of the normal sharingan... (One explanation later)"

"Woah so cool where can I get one!" Sirzechs yelled excitedly as he balled both his hands and moved them up and down.

"Idiot can't you see it's a genetic thing you can't just get the eyes just because you want one." reprimanded Ajuka as Sirzechs sulked in the corner of the room.

"Actually you can technically get a Sharingan eye." Naruto said as he caught the attention of the devils even more so with Sirzechs as stars became visible in his eyes.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!." Sirzechs said as he got onto his knees and moved closer to the blonde.

"I'm quite interested as well." Ajuka said as Serafall nodded.

Naruto made a 'come here' gesture making the devils go near the blonde.

"It's... A... SECRET!" Naruto said as he yelled the last part the three super devils then face planted in the ground with Sirzechs crying like a child because he can't get a Sharingan.

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked aloud.

Sirzechs composed himself and said, "Actually I have a favor to ask you."

Everyone then looked at Sirzechs waiting for a response, Sirzechs opened his mouth but before he could formulate the words the door bust open surprising everyone with the exception of Kaguya and Grayfia.

"SERA-TANNN~" the voice squeaked out.

Naruto felt a gust of cold air behind him as he looked behind he saw a frightened Serafall with an Ice barrier protecting her.

Naruto then looked towards the door to see a split image of Serafall except 'bustier' and 'curvier' according to him and his 'expert knowledge'. After being with a certain white-haired pervert for years whom took him to numerous strip clubs, and what not for the sake of _training._ Naruto has acquired the Old sage's tendency of immediately identifying a woman's body before looking at her eyes. Not to say Naruto is a pervert though as much as he wanted to get rid of this 'ability' he had to face the truth it's stuck in his genes, after hearing a story how his father was once a closet pervert as his master told him only to stop when he met his mother, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Afterlife**

"What's this I am tingling I feel satisfied. Proud? What's happening? I only feel like this whe-Oh?" The old sage cut himself off as smiled knowingly before yelling.

"NARUTO! YOU HAVE FINALLY EMBRACED THE ART OF PERVERSENESS YOU HAVE MADE ME PROUD MY STUDENT SCREW BRINGING PEACE YOU'VE ACCEPTED SOMETHING MUCH BETTER!" The white haired man shed some tears of joy as he pulled out his notebook to take 'notes'.

* * *

" **ACH-OOO!** " Sneezed Naruto.

"Bless you Naruto." Said the three devils who knew him.

The twin Serafall had a confused look in her face while the real Sera took it upon herself to escape and hid behind her husband.

"Fishcake?! WHERE!" Twin Serafall asked aloud while looking around searching the room for Fishcakes as Naruto was getting snickers from Ajuka and Sirzechs.

"DAMMIT It's my name! It's supposed to mean Maelstrom!" Naruto yelled to the Sera lookalike as he crossed his arms pouting earning a 'Kawaii' from the Serafall lookalike.

"Oh? Is it now well sorry Naru-Tan~ Allow me to introduce myself I'm Serena Sitri the next Leviathan in line after Gray-Tan over there!" The woman now identified as Serena said enthusiastically as she pointed towards Grayfia.

 _ **"NOOO! Not another person like Naruto! One is enough in this world... No this whole dimension." Kurama said sadly as if the whole world got obliterated by a massive Bijju bomb.**_

 **"Chill the hell out Kurama damn and hey! It's glad to know that there are some people well devils in this world like me. What's the worst that could happen plus I don't even know her who knows she may secret be like Sakura-chan in the inside." Naruto said to his fox buddy inside his mindscape.**

 _ **"What's the worse that could happen? You two having kids. You having kids with someone let say a female nine-tailed vixen would be normal since I'm pretty sure the girl would be in the pants in the relationship, and put you in your rightful place... Outside the house in a dog house ***_ **Oi!** _ *** Shut up! But if you had a child with Serena you're not raising a child you're raising a true devil... A mass murderer." Kurama said as the fox went back to his den thinking how would the world be it those two had children or how it would be like to have children.**_

"Stupid furball I'm too young to have kids plus I'm not ready... Yet" A blushing Naruto muttered as he got out of his awkward conversation with Kurama who's been acting pretty childish, weird, and girly recently.

"Oh? What's his about having kids? I'm down Naru-tan just call me anytime I wouldn't mind giving away my virginity to someone like you~" Serena said sultry in Naruto's ear.

Naruto feeling her hot breath and hearing her statement turned a shade of red perhaps even more darker than his mother's hair and got a minor nosebleed. He also started stuttering out incoherent sentences earning a giggle from Serena.

Sirzechs coughed gaining the attention of everyone snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"Back to what I was saying I have a favor to ask you Naruto-san."

"Well what is it?" Naruto said bluntly to the Maou and was glad Kaguya was unconscious if not he would've probably gotten a strong elbow blow to the stomach.

"You see I have a sister in the human world right now and I can't help but get worried about her so can you possibly look out for her for a while? You could still explore the human world, but I imagine you have sort of teleportation power similar to the way we came here."

"Hell yeah! I just mark this baby down and," Naruto said as he grabbed a special kunai that had a 'trident' like look and launched it towards the wall behind Sirzech's with light-like speed, "Boo!" Naruto said to Sirzechs almost giving him a heart attack and an impressed look from the devils in the room as he appeared behind him.

Sirzechs composed himself from getting surprise and resisting the urge of yelling how awesome and badass that was and said, "I see I stand corrected. Back to the favor I woul-."

"I'll do it." Naruto said with a shrug.

"You mean you'll do it?" Sirzechs asked the blond.

"Yes, I'm already bored staying in the hospital despite arriving like 30 minutes ago. I would rather stalk a person watching over them than stay in a room by myself with two unconscious women and wait for days or months til they wake up." Naruto said as he took the kunai of the wall and placed it back in his pocket.

"Ufufu~ And here I thought you would have liked... No _loved_ being in a room with two unconscious women." Serena said to Naruto seductively making him blush once more.

"Serena stop teasing Naruto-san and be serious for once." Serafall said with a sigh.

"Fine fine before he leaves can someone tell me what happened to Grayfia-tan over there and who Naruto is and this white haired rabbit looking woman is?" Serena said seriously for once.

"Well did you feel the massive energy in the human world like an hour or two ago?" Ajuka asked a Serena getting a nod.

"Well those two are responsible for it." He said to Serena making her eyes widen.

"Sugoi! I never knew Naru-Tan was so powerful!" Serena exclaimed as she ran towards Naruto and hugged his right arm putting them between her impressive bust as Naruto felt a rush of blood going to his head.

"And what of Grayfia-tan?" She asked still hugging Naruto's arm as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Well Grayfia-chan and Kaguya-san fought." Serafall said to her twin making Serena's eyes widened.

"Now don't tell me it was a draw? There's no way Grayfia-tan could be placed in a state like that surely Grayfia-tan won after passing out of exhaustion?"

"Acutally it's quite the opposite..."Ajuka said as she explained what happened during the short yet quite destructive battle between Kaguya and Grayfia.

"N-no way!" Serena yelled as she cried like a baby falling to her knees as she dragged a red Naruto down with her as she was still hugging his arms. She then let go of Naruto, but before Naruto could escape she hugged him to where his head was smushed between her soft breasts.

"Wuds hur prblm?" Said a red faced Naruto to the point where you can barely understand it.

Serafall scratched the back of her head and said, "Well you see Serena-tan had quite a rivalry with Grayfia whom both once fought to win the title of Leviathan, and seeing how her rival got defeated quite easily slightly unnerves her."

 _"I see now how to get out of here? Hmm..."_

 ** _"You idiotic brat just reach in your pocket and Hiraishin out of there as you throw your kunai somewhere though not out of the window I don't want you to get hurt... I mean throw it somewhere safe. Yeah!" Kurama said as he pulled Naruto into his mindscape._**

 **"Oh... Right. Kthanksbye!" Naruto said as he quickly left his mindscape in hopes of avoiding a conversation on how he is stupid and thought about how Kurama is getting very very weird recently. It must have been the ramen.**

Naruto reached for his pocket and grasped his kunai and threw it to a wall and Hiraishined out of Serena's breasts and grasp.

"Mou does Naru-tan not like little old Serena." Serena said as she cried harder as a puddle of tears began forming on the hospital floors.

While Naruto was in a state of panic thinking of what to say the other three sane devils in the room had a look of amusement wondering how this would turn out as they were pretty much used to Serena. After of centuries of putting up with her shit who wouldn't?

"No it's not that I don't like you I mean I do I mean as a good acquaintance or a friend dammit Sirzechs just tell me where to go!" Naruto yelled frantically while his face had a dust of red.

 ***Sniff*** ***Sniff*** "Yay! Naru-tan likes me now!" Serena said as she jumped up of pure joy with a jump that resembles what a typical high school cheerleader would do during a cheer.

 _ **"Screw that kit**_ **s** **he's** _ **not like you at all she's even worse which says a lot compared to you. Get out of there and save yourself from that bipolar devil and find yourself a Kyubbi to mate with for the rest of your life." Kurama said to his partner.**_

Naruto ignored what Kurama said though he was confused about the Kyubbi mate part the was snapped out of his thoughts as he got bear hugged by a happy and blushing Serena as she felt his athletic/muscular body against hers.

Sirzechs decided to take break the hug between the two getting a 'Thank you' from Naruto as he tried to regain his breath and a glare and pout from Serena.

'Damn I did not expect her to have Baa-chan like strength.' Naruto as he inhaled huge breaths of air.

"Alright now imma show you to your new home in Kuoh Naruto-san." Sirzechs said as he quickly grabbed Naruto and teleported both of them out of the hospital room before Serena could join along.

"Nooooooo! Where'd my Naru-tan go!" Serena cried again as she got hit in the head with Serafall's fist getting a huge bump.

"Sera-tan is such a huge meaaaaanie! Jealous that her younger twin is more beautiful and successful than her! Such a bully no wonder why I like Sona-tan better." Serena said to her sister making Serafall gain a tick mark on her forehead.

"Would you let Naruto be and get on your duty as temporary Leviathan as Grayfia-chan is asleep. Plus why are you so attracted to Naruto-san? This never happened to you I was convinced you were a lesbian considering you have not gone out with a guy ONCE in your lifetime."

"Well Naru-tan produces an aura of peace and tranquility which oddly enough I find addicting. Plus he seems to be a nice guy not to mention good-looking and he has whisker-like birthmarks on his cheek WHISKERS!~."Serena said as she said the last part with a mix of lust and maybe love?

"Well I'm glad you finally found a guy to like he seems to be a pretty nice person as far as I'm concerned now I'm going to watch over Grayfia-chan and Kaguya-san. Now get out! Even you Ajuka!" Serafall yelled with authority making the two Ultimate-class devils sweat drop.

* * *

 **Naruto's House err... Mansion in the outskirts of Kuoh.**

"And that's the whole house tour my whiskered blonde dimension hopping friend." Sirzechs said to Naruto as Naruto gained a sweat drop.

'If this is just a house in his opinion I wonder what he thinks a mansion looks like.' Naruto thought with a certain nine-tailed fox silently agreeing with him.

"Well I've got to go back to work Naruto-kun if you don't mind me calling you that I'll tell you what to do tomorrow seeing how you got a pretty exhausting day. Also piece of advice stay in the house for now and go to your private library and study about this world's culture. Ja ne!" Sirzechs said as he teleported out of Naruto's new home.

 _ **"Kit let me just tell you that you are one lucky son of a *Don't you dare say it* uhh... dumpling? *hahaha* Shut up let me start over thank Kami for you meeting Sirzechs now you've got a Mansion with 11 huge rooms and an amazing master bedroom, an indoor/outdoor pool and a sauna, a beautiful garden with multiple looking rare plants, this so called garage filled with I guess cool looking tin cans with wheels, your own office, library, a huge kitchen that I could cook I mean a chef could cook in comfortably, and a nice natural cave in your backyard perfect for raising kits... I-I mean for a secret base of operations." Kurama said to his? partner?**_

 **"Woah since when did you act so... Girly the Almighty Kyubbi?" Naruto said innocently**

 _ **"S-s-shut up not get out of here!" Kurama said as he? Ejected Naruto out of his mindscape.**_

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"** Naruto said as he filled his living room with is clones.

"Alright all of you head to the library and learn as much as you can about this world as I go to bed." said Naruto as he commanded his army of clones.

"Yes Boss!" They yelled in unison as they ran like a herd of buffalo to the library.

* * *

 **Naruto's room (Master Bedroom) Time 6:54 P.M.**

"Damn I have to give something to repay Sirzech's for this amazing house well mansion." Naruto said as he played with the rectangular shaped object which when he pressed the 'Power' button it opened up the rectangular shaped black slim box in his room which made him fell like jiji when he was with him when he uses his crystal ball of his.

Instead to sleeping he got hooked on a 'marathon event' as the magical box said it was having all night. The show that he was currently watching was called "The Walking Dead" he loved the badass dude with a crossbow seeing him wreck edotenseied people whom infect each other by biting or eating each other quite a disturbing way/fetish to influence a person in your army.

Eventually Naruto passed out of sheer exhaustion in his fancy bed that made him feel like he was sleeping in clouds which he guessed what clouds would feel like.

* * *

 **Naruto's room Time 11:36 A.M.**

Naruto shifted around his bed feeling a certain weight in his chest earlier, but disregarded it thinking it was probably his pillow and fell asleep with his eyes closed the whole time not even bothering to open it.

Though now his chest was feeling 'naked' and his chest was starting to itch as if a person's hair was scattered on it.

He is hearing cute snores nearby him... Wait since when could pillows snore!

Naruto opened his eyes to see what most men in the whole mortal and supernatural world would kill for... A naked body of a very beautiful woman not just a normal woman by the way It was the temporary Leviathan of the Underworld until Grayfia wakes up of course, The Underworld's Treasurer, also did I mention one of the richest women in both mortal and immortal world? Well beside him was Serena Sitri former Heir to the prestigious Sitri clan after it was given to her by her older sister Serafall Sitri whom now goes by Serafall Gremory, and then Gave it to her younger sister Sona Sitri due to her thinking being the Lady of the Sitri clan sounds boring and makes her feel 'old' despite being alive for centuries.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a large breath and yelled with the deepest blush his body could make, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! NAKED! IN MY BED!"

* * *

 **So what do ya think? I Personally think did well writing this chapter tell me what you think though.**

 **Also People who hated on me 'nerfing' Kaguya she's not her chakra reserves got sealed away by something of someone.**

 **People have been PM me about how I should add Serafall to Naruto's harem and change my chapters to do so. As much as I wanted to I set it in stone once I posted the chapter revealing Sirzechs was Serafall's husband.**

 **Also why is the Kyubbi acting more girly than before? Is Kurama gay? Or secretly a woman? o.O**

 **Also next update may be coming next month dunno I got inspiration my getting a response with one of my reviews on ' story... I know weird right? And it wasn't like he sent me a long response it was like a 4-5 word response. I'm weird alright so ladies if you like a weird guy whom writes fanfiction with pathetic grammar just call me up. No Just kidding.**

 ** _Harem Confirmed_ : Kaguya, Grayfia, Serena Sitri(OC).**

 ** _Harem Pending_ : Rias (May not due to overuse), Akeno, Gabriel, Aphrodite(Percy Jackson Universe), Artemis(PJU), Athena(PJU), Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail), Mirajane Strauss(FT), Ultear Milkovich(FT), Yasaka, Akasha Bloodriver (Rosario+Vampire) though may not do that cause I've been seeing that more commonly and don't wanna be called as a copier, Moka Akashiya (R+V), Lilith (Trinity Seven), Women from Monster Musume being part of Naruto's harem as summons or familiars and more goddesses and supernatural women PM me for suggestions I'm up for almost anybody as long as it fits with my story.**

 **Also used some facts from Naruto wiki for the Tsukuyomi part.**

 **Have a Wonderful Life My Fellow Readers! Til then See ya!**


End file.
